Come And Go With Me
by ChelseaMarieC
Summary: This is the sequel to It Takes Two. It takes place four months after Rick and Kate initially met. Where did they go from their first intense, love at first sight meeting? Find out. You asked for it, I wrote it.


**Come And Go With Me**

Chelsers93 (chelseamariec)

"I don't think I have made myself very clear. I want this. What is so wrong about it?" Kate stood in her blue jean skirt and pink tank top, in front of her parents. She couldn't understand why they were bothering her about spending so much time with Rick. It was what they had wanted not even four months ago.

"Nothing is wrong but we just don't want your schoolwork to suffer. It was very important to you not that long ago. NYU is something you have wanted for as long as I have known you." Jim tried to reason with her, he was the only one who really could.

"But it isn't. But NYU isn't the only important thing, not anymore. I still take it seriously. Is that so bad?" She was starting to regret not living on campus. If she knew where she would be right now, she would have given it a second thought.

"You have been with him all summer. Well, him and his friends. And now, you seem to see him even more."

"Dad, he is busy at New York University of Arts and Science. I am just at NYU. I did want to go to Police Academy but you and mom said not unless I got an education first. Which is fine, I agreed. But you seriously can't have a problem with me being with Rick." She crossed her arms in front of her and wish she had worn warmer clothing. Her bare feet started to cramp from the cold, wooden floor.

"But what is that, like thirty seconds away? Get real, you're at the same college. Different building is all. Kate, just get some distance. It won't hurt you to not seem him for a day or two." Jim tried to get her to sit down on his lap, like she usually did but she stood firm. Seeing her being so sure, scared him.

"What are you talking about? I went over a week before seeing him last time. You two aren't getting it, I don't want distance. Dad, did you want distance from Mom when you two were going out?"

"That was different. It was a different time."

"Cut that crap! I am an adult. An adult who chose to live with her parents instead of on campus. I thought you would be grateful that I am finally getting out. I respect your opinion but I am not doing anything wrong. I am a freshman at college, not thirteen. I love you guys but I have a test to study for. Bye." Instead of kissing them on their cheeks, which she usually did after they talked, she stormed right into her room.

The usual clatter of her door against her door frame never shook her parents but now the slam startled them both. Jim looked at Johanna and Johanna looked at Jim.

"Do you think we're doing something wrong?" Johanna felt bad because if she was being honest, there hadn't been a big change in Kate since Rick. But after seeing how she had just acted, she changed her mind.

"I don't know. She used to be our little girl but now, she is an adult. We can't keep her from doing what she wants. It could be worse."

"It could?"

"She could be living with him." Jim and Johanna both shuddered and he tried to clear his mind of the horrible image.

"Is it so bad that they care?" Rick was telling his friend, Kevin to shut up so he could hear Kate.

"No. But I feel like I was being attacked. But you should have heard how I defended you." She twirled a piece of her hair and rolled onto her back. Above her bed, on the ceiling was a poster of Grease, which happened to be her favorite movie.

"You fought with them, over me? I appreciate you defending me but I wish you hadn't fought with your parents. I am sorry."

"I didn't have to defend you, I wanted to. I fought with them over how they think it's ok to run my life. It isn't theirs to run. And don't you be sorry. Let's just drop it."

"Maybe you should apologize. They were just protecting you."

"From you?" She sat up and started to feel like she was getting attacked once again.

"No. From going too fast. I'm not upset with you." He threw a pillow at Kevin before he took the hint to leave.

"I never thought you were." She kicked the little throw pillow across her room and chewed on her thumbnail.

"I can hear it in your voice. You think I am attacking you the same way they were attacking you. That is not what is happening. Do you want to do something tonight?"

What would have been an easy yes, now seemed to come with complications. She didn't want to anger her parents anymore than they already were. "Nah. Don't go missing me too much. We are still on for Saturday?"

"You think I could forget? Two more days. You excited?" They had made plans to see Mamma Mia, which happened to be her second favorite movie, on Broadway.

"Hell yes. I better go, I have a lot of studying to do. Bye."

"Bye." Rick threw his phone down, across the bed, and called Kevin back in.

"Doing anything with the girl?" He picked up his Pepsi and chugged the rest of it.

"Not tonight. So, want to have a _Halo_ marathon?" Rick was already setting up the game before Kevin had a chance to answer.

"Dad?" Kate looked around the room and noticed something was missing. "Where's Mom?"

"She went out with some friends. Why?" He patted his knee and she climbed on top.

"I wanted to apologize to you two. I feel bad for the way I acted, it was so not me. I just felt I was being attacked. But I guess I get where you are coming from."

"I was going to apologize to you. I sometimes forget that I have an adult and that you're not a little girl anymore." He patted her knee which was now in blue jeans.

"I will always be your little girl, Dad. Speaking of which, want to go do something with me?" She waited for the smile that came quickly.

"Like what?"

"Something we used to always do. What do you say? A game of bowling at Lucky Strike? I bet I can still beat you."

"Not a chance. Let's go." He stood up and she ran to get her purse. "Is that what you're wearing?"

She looked down at her caramel colored, sweater and was tricked when he slid his finger and tapped her nose. "Are you serious?"

"Still works. Come on." He slung his arm around her back and they headed to their favorite spot, well, one of them.

"Can you believe how packed it is?" Kate slid her shoes across the counter and waited for Jim to slide his over.

"Yeah. It has always been this way. But you're right, it is unusually packed for a Thursday." They got to their lane and began their game.

"Oh yeah! Another strike! Take that one!" Kate did her little victory dance, she shook her hips and spanked her butt.

"Quit the trash talking. So, you're winning, for now!" Jim went up to bowl and looked back at her to see her eyes go wide as if to tell him that she was waiting.

"Come on already. What are you doing? Enjoying the scenery?" She laughed and saw him make a kissing motion to his butt.

He bowled and they both waited anxiously for the ball to make its way down the lane. When he only knocked down seven pins he heard her laugh.

"Cut it out. I can spare." He picked up his ball and was met by her trash talking once again.

"Still won't be enough to beat me. And Dad? It's already the eighth frame. One game, winner picks the place to eat. You know we're getting Chinese."

Jim tuned her out and tried endless positions to see which one would give him the better hit. Him and Kate were both very competitive and it didn't help that he trained her so well. By the age of ten, she had already been able to surpass him. But surprisingly, he was keeping up with her this time, well, by a little.

When the ball landed in the gutter he could feel her getting giddy before he could hear her. "Oh snap! Did you see that? Gutter, Son!" She did her smug dance which was just pointing and silently laughing in his face.

"When I said I miss us doing things, this part wasn't included." She was still rubbing it in when he pointed to the lane. "Bowl please!"

"Chill Dad. Watch how it's supposed to be done." She bowled for what seemed like the hundredth time, a perfect strike. She once again did her victory dance and happily rubbing it in.

"That was cuter when you were ten. Now, it's just getting on my nerves." He bowled a strike but he knew there was still no chance he could win. "Guess we're getting Chinese." It was his way of admitting defeat.

"One more frame." Once again, a strike, but this time two. "Yes! Perfect game!" She did her victory dance one last time and laughed when he smiled.

"I know, I know." He bowled his last frame and still didn't come all that close. "Here, I know you save them." He handed her the scorecard knowing it was going on her wall, along with all the others. It was a vain tribute to herself, displaying all her victories throughout the years. Either a strike or spare, all ten pins of hers came down and she needed solid proof that a victory had been made.

They got their shoes back on and he drove her to run and pick up their order, which he had to make, making her victory even more painful for him. It was a quick drive back home and they weren't surprised to see Johanna still hadn't come home.

After dinner and a quick shower, Kate stood in her pajamas. They were all red, cotton pajamas, with white polka dots on them. She waited for her Dad to finish reading the page in his book and smiled at him when he gave her, his attention.

"I just wanted to say that I had fun. We should do that every week like we used to. Also, will you tuck me in?" He seemed surprised, as she knew he would.

"I haven't done that since you turned eighteen. Why the surprise?"

"I miss it. I will always be your little girl and I can still be an adult but I miss you tucking me in. I have always felt safer when you did. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Come on." He was in his pajamas as well, which was a plain t-shirt and a pair of sweats. In all the years of her life, it has never changed.

She pointed to her victory wall and he laughed. "I have already put it up. See?" She waited for him to come back to her before she climbed under the covers.

He kissed her, tucked her in, and said what he always did before she went to sleep. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky and then some."

"I love you more than all the lights in New York City." He reached over to turn the lamp off but she stopped him. "I was going to read a chapter first. You mind?"

"Not at all. Night honey."

"Night Dad." She blew him a kiss and waited for her door to close before she picked up Bones Are Forever, the latest Kathy Reichs novel. She slid out her _Wizard Of Oz _bookmark before trying to finish the book.

When Kate saw Rick the next day, walking to class, she ran right up to him and jumped on his back.

"What the?" He turned to see who had just latched onto his back and grinned when he saw Kate smiling back at him. "Hey you. What's new?"

"Nothing. Just had a good night last night."

"Studying? How much fun is that?" He watched her slide off his back and noticed her look of guilt. "You weren't studying last night were you?"

"Not exactly. I didn't want to lie to you but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. My parents were already mad at me so I didn't want to anger them anymore than they already were. My Dad and I went bowling, something we used to do every weekend. I missed it."

"I can't get mad at you for trying to not make your parents angry. But you could have told me the truth. But, I am glad you did something with your Dad. Come on." He grabbed his hand in hers but stopped to kiss her. And just like their first kiss, it was just as dizzying.

"I'm glad you're not mad." She walked hand in hand with him. "So, what did you do last night?"

"Made out with every girl in school."

She punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up. No, what did you really do?"

"Played _Halo _with Kevin." She laughed but he laughed it off as well. It did sound like an uneventful night. "And what did you two do?"

"Went bowling and ate Chinese. I know, sounds lame but it was so much fun." He was stopped outside his classroom, and he swung their clasped hands back-and-forth.

"I was thinking."

"Yeah?" She scooted closer to him.

"I'll wait till later." He pulled her face to his and she raised herself on her tip toes to get even closer.

"That never gets old." She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.

"No it does not. Gotta go, love you."

"Love you." She waved and waited till he was seated before she left. And as she turned the corner to wait for her class to begin, she ran into Lanie. Lanie was a girl Kate had just met only a month ago. But it didn't take long for the two to become friends.

"Hey Kate." Lanie waved her over to the bench she was sitting at. Lanie had the best fashion sense on campus, besides Kate. She was wearing a pair of hot pink, skinny jeans and she paired it with a cream colored, button blouse. She wore bright, purple heels with the outfit and her black, hair was straightened out.

"Why do you always look like you're about to walk a runway?" Kate threw her bag down on the ground and brought her legs up on the bench with her.

"Like you don't?" Lanie pointed to Kate's pair of black, skinny jeans and white, thermal, shirt that had flowers all over it. She wore a black vest over it but left the vest unbuttoned. She wore a pair of red, cowboy boots and her hair was fishtail braided in pigtails and she wore a brown, braided, boho band over them.

"Shut up! You waiting on class too?" Kate kicked out her foot and almost slid off the bench.

"Stop being so clumsy." Lanie helped pull Kate back up straight and went on talking. "I wish I was at Med School. But no, my parents say no way in hell is that happening. Don't they realize that it's my dream?" She popped a pretzel stick in her mouth and held the bag out to Kate.

"Parents, geeze." She popped a pretzel in her mouth and shook her head to say that she couldn't believe them either.

"What did yours do? Had to be bad for you to agree with me. Spill." She popped in another pretzel and waited for Kate to confess. The little breeze that was in the air was making her almost regret leaving her hair down.

"They just think I am spending too much time with Rick. That a little distance couldn't hurt." She took a pretzel stick from the bag and waited for Lanie to agree with her. But she didn't. "You agree with them don't you?"

"Not per say. But Kate, you do spend any free time you have with him. Which isn't a bad thing, you love him. I get it. But we never hangout outside school. The occasional coffee breaks between classes don't count."

"You're right, shit! That means that their right. I am so sorry Lanie. I didn't even realize that. Sorry." She nervously chewed on a pretzel stick and kicked at the ground.

"Don't apologize. Just fix it. You did apologize to your parents right?"

"My Dad last night, my Mom, this morning. Hey, you want to do something with me tonight?"

"No plans with Rick?" She blocked Kate's playful smack and laughed. "Nice try."

"No. We made plans for tomorrow night. Remember? Mamma Mia? I can't wait. I know all the songs and everything." Her eyes held a certain twinkle and Lanie could only laugh.

"I just love you. And, sure. I would love to do something with you tonight. What do you want to do?"

"Movie?" She saw her look of disgust and tried to plan something that suited both of them. "Shopping?" She knew it hit her sweet spot when Lanie started to shimmy her chest. "Shopping it is! Why is shaking your boobs your go to move?"

"It's better than spanking my ass!" Both girls laughed, rather loudly and obnoxiously. She felt Kate smack her and didn't bother returning it.

"We better get to class before all the good seats are taken." She pulled Lanie up off the bench and they locked their arms and laughed the whole way to class.

"I just don't see why you couldn't buy that dress?" Lanie swung her shopping bag back-and-forth before Kate stopped her.

"Because I didn't think the color looked good on me? Yellow green? Reminded me of all the times I have thrown up." She kicked a leaf out of her way before stopping to smell the crisp air.

"Why are you doing that? It's nasty smelling." Lanie pulled Kate with her and into Cake Shop.

"Because you can smell the crisp leaves. Fall is in the air." Kate ordered her usual, Gunpowder Tea. And Lanie ordered her usual, Licorice Spice Tea. They grabbed a red couch in the back and threw their bags next to them. Kate had bought a black and gray, boyfriend cardigan. Along with a brown, sweater and black skinny jeans. But then again, that was only one stop.

They each took a sip of their tea and Kate closed her eyes basking in the warmth. "Let me see that necklace you got?"

Lanie pulled out a black, chunky, necklace and held it up to her neck. "You seriously don't think it's too much?" Lanie slid it back in one of her overstuffed bags and pulled out the aqua sweater Kate convinced her to get.

"I knew that was a good purchase. I got a couple beanies and stuff but you got the best loot." Kate slid out the two sweaters, one brown and one light blue, and the boyfriend cardigan, the two beanies, the skinny jeans and the used pair of brown, cowboy boots. "See, all those hours and this is all I have to show for it."

"You did good. What time is it?"

Kate slid out her phone and clicked the screen. "Shit! It's already past eight. I have to go. Want to split a cab?" She was already heading back to the counter to order Jim his favorite. "A raspberry spice tea please. To go."

"I was actually planning on taking the subway, clothes sent me back a bit."

"No biggie. I'll just see you tomorrow, bye love." Kate paid for her dad's tea and had hers put into a to go cup. She hugged Lanie and hailed a cab.

"Hey Dad. What's for dinner?" She threw her bags down by the door and dropped her boots beside them. She walked right over and handed him his tea.

"Oh, thank you." He took a sip right away and turned back to the frying pan he was messing with.

"Smells good." Kate leaned further in before he shooed her away.

"Chicken and rice stir fry. Want a taste, it's almost done." He brought the wood spatula up to her and slid the little bit of food that was on it, into her mouth.

"Yummy." Her eyes bulged and she clapped her hands, excitedly. "How long?"

"About five minutes. I want the rice crispy. I see your shopping trip with Lanie was a successful one." He pointed to the bags and she smiled.

"Yeah. I'll model them after dinner." Kate looked around the apartment, and noticed once again, Johanna was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom's at an art class. Don't ask." He held up his hand in a stop sign and she just laughed.

"I'll go wash up and then I'll be back."

"Wait. How was class?" He pats the counter top and she hops on top. "You enjoying your psychology classes?" He shook the pan on the stove and let it continue to sizzle.

"Yeah." She said it halfheartedly and kicked her foot on the cabinet below her. Her braids fell in front of her and Jim smiled, lovingly, at her.

"But?" She looked at him, uncertainly, and he grinned. "I know you, something is bothering you. What? You were so excited to take them. What's changed?"

"I want to study more than just laws and psychology, and the essentials. I want adventure. Exploration. So, my professor, Mr. Porter told me about a trip to study abroad in Sydney. It's an Anthropology course that I really want to take. And then there's a photography course in Berlin. I was just thinking about going. I know it has nothing to do with becoming a cop but, Dad, it sounds amazing." Kate waited for him to digest it and watched him, nervously.

"I think it sounds wonderful but is that what you really want?"

"Yeah. Kind of. I just thought it would be an opportunity that I couldn't miss. So, you support me?"

"Is Rick going?"

"God, Dad, not everything has to do with Rick. He doesn't even know about it. I just found out today. I would just hate to miss out." Kate jumped off the countertop and headed to her room.

"Kate! Wait." Kate turned around and Jim nodded. "You're right. I would hate for you to miss out too. And if this is something that you really want, I think you should go for it." Kate ran to him and hugged him. "I love you kitten."

"Love you too Dad. Thank you so much. Wait," She held him at bay. "What will Mom say?"

"You let me worry about that. Get ready, dinner is ready." He kissed her on top of her head and she ran to wash her hands.

Kate slid into a honey, brown, sweater dress. The dress had an Aztec print on the front and the back. It was light enough that she wouldn't get overheated but thick enough should she get cold. She paired the dress with her new/used pair of brown, cowboy boots. Her hair hung down and fell to her lower back. All she did was brush it out and as far as jewelry went; she wore only her mood ring on her right thumb. She emerged from her bedroom to find her mom and dad waiting for her.

"You look beautiful. But I think it's missing something." Johanna stood up and Kate passed Jim an _are you kidding me? _look and he nodded and held up an index finger. "Oh, here it is." Johanna slid a bag out from behind the couch and Kate stood, intrigued.

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Ready?" Kate nodded and Johanna slid out a black blazer with rhinestone skulls embroidered on the front.

"OMG! Are you serious? I love it!" Kate dropped her clutch and slid the blazer right on. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful." Johanna smiled, happily and clutched her hands together.

"Spectacular." Jim pulled her into a hug, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Rick!" She squealed and Jim held his ear in mock pain. Kate ran to the door and yanked it open. She pulled him into a tight hug and tried not to feel guilty. She had already talked to her parents about studying abroad and they approved. Lanie had decided to join her to Sydney but Rick knew nothing.

"You look so damn fine." Rick rubbed her nose with his and he heard Jim clear his throat. "Sorry, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Beckett. After the play, I'll bring her right home."

"You're not going to feed her?" Jim crossed his arms and Rick started to get nervous.

"Don't worry, he's just messing. I have to drive up to Montgomery tonight for my Mom's family's reunion thing. Don't worry, I'll be back by Tuesday." She waved and said her goodbyes to her parents.

"I am glad I have you." Rick was trying to find the courage to tell her about his idea.

"Me too." She kissed him once they were in a cab and ran her hands over his dress shirt.

He removed her hand and told her to slow down.

Throughout the whole play, Rick intensely watched her sing along to every song. Even the dialogue, she seemed to know somewhat. He was trying to figure out what he would say but still came up with nothing except for just blurting it out.

"That was fantastic!" Kate was on an excited high and couldn't stop smiling.

"I loved watching you get into it. I had tons of fun." He stopped her outside the theater and pulled her face to his. She stared at him, with a sudden rush of heat.

He kissed her with all his might and threw his body into it. He slid his hands down her back and tugged her waist close to him. He ran his hands along her lower back, sending intense tingles up and down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost her hands through his hair. They knew for certain that people were busy staring but they didn't lose the feeling. But they lost themselves in one another's kiss.

Someone bumped into them, sending her forward, ultimately losing the kiss.

"Damn." Rick kicked at the ground before hailing a cab.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you when I get back. Are you ok now?" She watched as the words sunk in and he grinned like a kid at Christmas. "Watch it Mr. Castle. I don't think we're thinking of the same things."

"Fine with me." They slid into the cab and he wrapped his arm around her back, initially pulling her up against him.

"I did have a wonderful evening."

They were standing outside her door now, her leaning into his arms. She kept lightly kissing him while he ran his hands along her body. Words weren't shared, feelings were not expressed. They both couldn't force themselves to get it off their chests.

"Kate, I have been meaning to tell you something, actually ask you." He slid his arms to her waist, and held her near him.

"I have to tell you something too." She looked into his eyes, because looking at the floor was both cowardly and insincere.

"We can say it at the same time." She agreed and they both smiled anxiously.

"Ready?" Rick nodded and they spit it out, their words creating spaces in-between them, without the thought even registering.

"I want you to move in with me." Rick smiled but let it slide away as he finally heard Kate's words.

"I am going to Australia." Kate stood shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Australia?"

"Move in with you?"

They both just stared, shocked, dismayed, confused, and a little uncertain where this confession now left them.


End file.
